Desperate Insanity
by syenosis
Summary: Kaname Kuran offers his blood to Zero Kiryuu to stop him falling to Level E, however Zero turns the offer down, then less than an hour later Yuuki ends up nearly dead at his feet. Yaoi: AidouxZero along with death/blood/gore all in later chapters :ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Kaname Kuran offers his blood to Zero Kiryuu to stop him falling to Level E, however Zero turns the offer down despite the desperation of his current situation. Why does he do this? Does the hatred between the two boys go further, into the very blood that runs through their veins? What will Zero do now?**

**Rated M for language, possible yaoi, drugs and etc.**

**1.**

"_I have blood within my veins that can save you."_

Kaname's words echoed in Zero's head as he yanked viciously against the chains pinning him to the wall.

A shriek ripped itself involuntarily from between his lips as they curled back from his teeth in a snarl, eyes squeezing shut as he fought the beast within him.

Kaname stared at him from a corner his gaze as cold as ice. "There's not really any point in fighting Zero Kiryuu, you will loose. It really is pitiful but I admire your strength of will." He lifted a hand up and examined the nails idly.

"Urgh…" Zero fell limp, head lolling forwards into his hands. "Yuu…ki…" he groaned, body shuddering.

"I offered you the opportunity to save yourself, to save Yuuki the pain of watching you turn to Level E and be…exterminated." Kaname's head tilted to the side, hair falling from his pale face, exposed the slanting cheekbones of his beautiful features. But the coldness of his expression turned the beauty to something terrifyingly unnatural.

The vampire's words struck salt into Zero's wounds, causing him to jolt in a mental agony, as well as physical as the inhuman vampire inside him attempted to rip his conscience from his body.

"I'd…never drink…your blood…" He snarled, eyes flashing upwards, burning crimson in bloodlust. "Even if…it saves me…this hell…Agh!" His neck arched upwards and a savage snarl ripped from his mouth, as he tugged, once again, violently on the chains. "Yuu…ki…" he sobbed, voice almost inaudible.

"Zero…" Kaname let out a small sigh, stepping forwards and cupping the silver haired boy's jaw in his hands. Zero ripped his face from the pureblood's grip.

"Go!" he shrieked, head thrashing from side to side. Kaname was too close; he could feel the blood flowing in his veins, the blood that would save him. "N-never…" he sobbed, head falling forwards.

"Zero…as much as I know you aren't going to believe me…you have too know…it hurts me to see you like this." Kaname's words were quiet and expressionless, but caused Zero to fall utterly still.

"Liar." He growled, head snapping up and looking Kaname full in the eyes, as strong as the pureblood was, he couldn't help recoiling from the ferocity of Zero's blindingly crimson glare.

"No…" Kaname lowered his eyes. "It hurts because…I know Yuuki will never get over it. I'm staring at something that will ruin her."

Uncontrollable tears built up in Zero's eyes, and he rocked, collapsing to his knees. "N-no…" he croaked, staring up at Kaname, gaze sudden filled with fear.

"I told you I could help…it was your fault for not accepting the offer, for hanging onto the past Kiryuu-san."

Turning on his heel, the night class president exited the cellar.

*

"Kaname-sama!" Yuuki's voice disturbed the peaceful night air as she ran full pelt towards the beautiful boy. "Kaname-sama!"

"Yuuki-chan." Kaname's welcoming smile was tinged with sadness.

"Kaname-sama, have you seen Zero? How is he?" she fired her questions at the vampire as quickly as she could get the words from her mouth.

"Ah…Zero…is fine." Kaname said, hesitating ever so slightly. If Yuuki noticed, she didn't say anything.

"Kaname-sama, would you…take me to see him?" she stared up at him, brown eyes wide, hands clasped in front of her. He stared down at her innocent face, memories striking him. Memories that he shouldn't let affect him now.

"I'm sorry Yuuki-chan." He said softly, beginning to turn away, but pausing, then sweeping her into an embrace. "Really…I am. It just isn't possible."

Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes, but she stood her ground. "Kaname-senpai. I've lived with Zero for four years. I looked after him when he was most in need of care."

She paused, as a memory flashed through her mind, it was one that came to her often.

Opening the door, Yuuki stares in at the figure of Zero, lying in the corner, hand at his neck. She steps through the threshold and her large brown eyes widen in shock. Zero Kiryuu's fingers are coated in blood and he has obviously been scraping away at the flesh of his neck, as deep gouges crisscross the skin.

"_Z-Zero…what are you doing?" her childish voice is stunned as Zero raises his hatred filled eyes._

"_I can still feel it…I can still feel her touch on my neck…"_

"Yuuki-chan?" Kaname's voice cut through her thoughts, bringing her back to the present.

"Kaname-sama," her voice was suddenly hard. "You _have_ to take me too see him…I have too know how he is…" she wiped the tears from her eyes, but couldn't stop her bottom lip trembling.

His eyes were suddenly filled with pain. "In the chairman's cellar room." He whispers, voice quiet, tense. "Go." He swung away, and suddenly picked up speed, running over the ground, heading towards the Moon Dormitory.

_Kaname never runs…_Yuuki's thought were bewildered as she stared after the boy, but she shook herself, instead, heading in the opposite direction, towards the cellar – she spared herself a glance up to the clear night sky.

"Oh…Zero…"

*

Pain – unforgettable, torturous agony.

Zero Kiryuu hung limp from the chains, breath harsh, all fight drained from him. The tattoo on his neck burned brighter scarlet than ever before, as bright as his half closed eyes.

"Yuuki…" he continued to murmur her name to himself – if he was going to loose all humanity, he wanted his last sane thoughts to be of Yuuki. The girl that secretly, he felt passion for.

"…Zero…" Yuuki whispered nervously, pushing the door open.

The silver haired boy's head snapped up so fast it was impossible to see it moving. "Yuuki?" he asked, red eyes wide, head tilting to the side. His mouth was slightly open, fangs showing.

"Zero!" Yuuki cried, running across the room and gripping his shuddering shoulder. "Oh my god! What have they done to you?" her face was horrified as she wrapped her arms around him.

Zero stiffened. "Leave me alone…" he gasped, craning his neck away.

"Hunh?" Yuuki leant back ever so slightly, looking at him in confusion. "W-why Zero?" she whimpered.

"GO!" Zero's voice seemed shattered the air around them, and Yuuki yelped in shock, tears springing to her eyes. "Z-Zero…?" she whispered.

"Leave Yuuki…" his teeth were gritted.

"No Zero! I want to help!" she wrapped her arms around him again, burying her face in his shoulder.

Lips drew back from curved canine teeth, and a gentle snarling rippled from his mouth, causing Yuuki to freeze.

A whimpered 'no' sound from the girl, but Zero's neck arched back and then snapped forwards, fanged teeth ripping into the soft flesh of her throat.

* * *

A/N what do you think, are it good? Yeah, please R&R, this is my first VK fic so I need to know if it was a good idea to write something based on this series :D And if my style SUITS the series. Okay I'll hush now (:


	2. Chapter 2 Unforgiving

**A/N yeah, the second chapter. I haven't updated in a little while due to personal issues and such but now I have so its all good (: Thank you to everyone for all the reviews so far, you inspire me to complete the next chapter so please keep it up!**

**Also, thank you to all the people who have added this story to your alerts, I know there are quite a few of you! This chapter has to beginnings of yaoi in, so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read it XD It's probably going to be AidouxZero because that pairing isn't very well publicised and I actually love it 3 I'm also not going to pretend to like Kaname, I hate him to be honest so sorry, no ZeroxKaname, its too common and I hate it :) So yeah, please R&R! *cookies***

***DISCLAIMER* I do not claim to own Vampire Knight or any of the character I use in this fic, they are (c) to Matsuri Hino, the amazing creator of this brilliant manga/anime. **

**Oh, also *spoiler warning for season 1 do not read on if you haven't seen it***

**This story is canon from Season 1 Episode 1 to the end of Season 1 Episode 13, but from then on isn't - it will be entirely my plot. So Aidou HAS seen Kaname kill Shizuka - which is actually quite a vital part to this story...soooo....ENJOY!!**

* * *

**2.**

Hanabusa Aidou stared at the water as the blood tablet slowly misted the water a light pinkish red, before dipping his long finger in the glass and swirling it gently, sighing as he finally raised it too his lips, taking a long swig before setting it down again.

The other side of the room, his cousin Akatsuki Kain stared out of the tall window, a slender hand resting on the glass. His brown eyes were following the silhouette of President Kuran running over the grass towards the dormitory. Kain's face was deadly serious as he tilted his head towards Aidou.

"Something has happened to Kaname-sama." He said softly. "He told Yuuki-chan something…"

Aidou looked up at the side of his cousin's head. "He tells Yuuki-chan a lot of things…" his tone was emotionless and his turquoise eyes were narrowed in hidden distress. _Kaname-sama killed Shizuka Hiou…_

He couldn't keep the images out of his mind and he let out a groan, clutching his blond hair in his hands.

"_We probably have the same objective in mind Shizuka…" Kaname had the fellow pureblood embraced his arms, his lips at her ear. Her face was impassive, betraying no emotion. _

_A sudden gasp slipped from Shizuka's lips and her head snapped up, eyes widening, pupils dilating as Kuran's bloodstained hand tore its way through her chest, writhing in the cool air as it protruded through to the other side. _

"_I'm just like you. I'll do anything…for the sake of the one I love…"_

"Kaname Kuran loves Yuuki-chan." Aidou's tone was deadly cold and he got to his feet. _You're a good person Kaname-sama…why? _"He'd tell her anything." Inclining his head in Akatsuki's direction his made his way out of the room and down the steps, stopping short of the entrance to the Moon Dormitory where Kaname was leaning, head resting against the door.

"Kaname-sama. What is wrong? Won't you tell me?" A hand slipped into his pocket and his long fingers wrapped tightly round the cool surface of a turquoise blue marble.

Slowly, Kaname lifted his head, a sad smile on his lips, brown eyes pained. "Do you think I should kill myself if Yuuki-chan dies?" his voice was slow.

"Unh!" Aidou's eyes widened. "N-no! Kaname-sama! You're a strong person! You shouldn't do that!" he wasn't used to seeing his idol in such a pathetic state. "W-where did she go?" his tone was suddenly urgent and he stepped forwards, gripping Kaname's shoulders, blue eyes probing the pureblood's face.

"She went to see Zero-kun…" Kaname refused to meet his gaze, shaking Aidou's grip from him, rearranging his slightly dishevelled appearance. "I'm sure she'll be…fine…" he murmured the words and it was obvious that he didn't believe them.

"Kaname-sama…" Aidou stared at him. "I have to go!" he pushed Kaname roughly to the side and sprinted out of the building, struggling to fight the tears that gathered in the corners of his eyes, squeezing them shut and tossing his head from side to side. He could smell her blood now. She was going to die…No! He would stop it! He wouldn't let Kuran hurt any more! He didn't know who Yuuki was to him but it didn't matter. He would save her.

"Chairman Cross!" he skidded to a halt in the doorway of the headmaster's office, gasping for breath and clutching the doorframe for support. "Where is Kiryuu?"

"Hm? Oh…he isn't very well…" Kaien Cross looked up from the gardening book he was examining.

"No! I know! Where is he being kept? To stop him harming students! You have to tell me!" Aidou's voice rose in pitch and the chairman continued to look intrigued.

"You know...? Very well…he's in the cellar…you can go visit him, don't hurt him…" he beamed at Aidou. "I'm proud of you, you're very clever to work it out, yes, very clever!" he nodded his pride but Aidou was already gone, sprinting as fast as he could towards the cellar. He had to save Yuuki. He had too.

"Unh!" Hanabusa slammed into the side of the wall as he staggered down the steps, kicking the door open.

"Z-zero…" Yuuki's eyes were half closed as her hands knotted into his hair, sinking to her knees, her skin was deathly pale as Zero stared down at her, hands loosely clutching her clothing. He raised his head to stare at Aidou.

"Not who I was expecting…" he murmured, voice almost inaudible. Blood ran in streaming rivets down his face, his lips slightly parted, exposing his fangs, and his tongue sub consciously ran around his lips and teeth mopping to blood up.

"Did I kill her Aidou? She can't be dead…she isn't…is she?" Zero seemed childlike and helpless as he said the words, voice husky.

"Z-zero…" Aidou stepped forwards, pulling Yuuki from his arms and clutching her to him, eyes squinting at the overwhelming smell of blood, unable to resist slowly running his tongue up the side of her neck. "Beautiful…" he gently laid the limp girl on the stone floor and he raised his eyes to stare at Zero.

"What a waste…" he slowly remembered why he had come here. "I have to save her!" he suddenly struck Zero violently round the face, slamming the boy back against the wall, chains rattling. Then Aidou stepped forwards and ran his tongue down Zero's neck. "I should kill you…but I think Kaname-sama should do the honours…" he slammed his fangs down into his neck, then drew up again, blood smeared round his mouth. "But I'll hurt you. I'll make you cry…"

"_Don't hurt him…"_

The chairman's words echoed in his head again. "Sorry to disobey you headmaster…" he murmured as Zero whimpered, neck arching back, as though giving Aidou permission to bite him – which the noble didn't hesitate to take, hand suddenly gripping Kiryuu's, ice forming on his palm and entwining up the silver haired boy's arm before twisting round his torso too – enveloping him in a freezing, crushing blanket.

"Uh…" Zero let out a moan, neck arching and face twisted as he struggled to bear the pain and humiliation of the knife like teeth diving and twisting repetitively in his neck.

"You should learn to respect those worth more than you…" Aidou whispered, eyes closing slightly and he leant against Zero's ice body, running his tongue around the scattered bite marks. Zero groaned, body shuddering in agony and cold.

"That's enough…" Suddenly Aidou felt sick at what he'd done to Zero, staring at the wounds marking his neck. "I'm…sorry," his bloodstained lips pressed gently against Zero's cheekbone, almost caressing the flesh. "So sorry…"

* * *

A/N Yes, that it the second chapter. It is a little OOC, I take Aidou's adoration and respect for Kaname and magnify it to make it fit in with the story! Yes. Heh. Anyway...hope you liked this chapter, you'll have to read on to find out whether Yuuki is dead, what Kaname is going to do, and if Zero will respond to Aidou. I hope it was a good *kinda* cliffhanger and all you guys still want to read on. Thanks! I'm done~


End file.
